Cooking involves the use of different utensils in order to carry out different cooking methods.
In some cases, these different cooking methods involve the use of water as heat carrier. To that end there is often used a utensil having a base which receives the cooking water, as well as a container which receives the food to be cooked.
Once cooking is finished, the water must be drained off. The operation for draining off the water is generally complex and not very practical.
This operation in fact requires a certain degree of precision in order not to drain off the food at the same time as the cooking water, while the utensil is red-hot, which makes this action very difficult.
Solutions have been proposed for remedying this deficiency. They consist mainly in providing the base with peripheral lugs and the container with corresponding notches.
This makes it possible to establish a connection with a degree of freedom of rotation between the base and the container. It thus becomes possible to drain off the water without the risk of pouring out the cooked food.
However, this solution is not very practical in use. Fitting of the container into the base is difficult and relatively unstable.
Furthermore, this solution requires a very particular configuration of the elements of the utensil, which puts a strain on the production of such utensils, both from the material point of view and from the point of view of complexity of production.
The invention will improve the situation.